Cover
by Verochi chan
Summary: AU! Mata Law panas! Telinganya juga sakit! Ini akibat dua orang mahasiswa brother complex yang selalu menyombongkan adik mereka yang... Kurang(?)


**I don't Own One Piece**

 **T menyerempet ke M (ini sungguhan loh)**

 **Warning: fic AU dengan tiga chara utama kita yang OOC nya bukan main, human!Bepo. Kesalahan cetak saya sangat menggunung dan sebangsanya.**

 **Catatan: saya tidak menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang baku.**

 **Summary: AU! Mata Law panas! Telinganya juga sakit! Ini akibat dua orang mahasiswa brother complex yang selalu menyombongkan adik mereka yang... Kurang(?)**

* * *

Kedua mata Law terasa panas! Padahal temannya yang bernama Shachi tengah menyemprotkan saus pedas di atas burgernya dan bukan di kedua bola mata sang Trafalgar yang tengah terdiam di dekat pagar.

Telinga Law juga sakit! Bukan sebab dirinya menambah jumlah anting-antingnya menjadi sepuluh buah.

Karena nyatanya Law masih tetap memakai empat anting-anting seperti biasanya walaupun ia berencana ingin menambah piercing tersebut di beberapa bagian tubuh tertentunya.. _Akhem_..

Lalu otak Law juga terasa pening!

Bukan sebab dirinya keseringan belajar hingga otaknya mengepul. Toh belasan tumpukan buku dapat ia hapal dalam waktul kurang dari satu jam. Aslinya hanya perlu satu detik saja karena Law pernah membaca buku-buku materi tersebut sedari dirinya OROK!

 **Wow!**

Okay..

Bukan hal ini yang akan Law kita yang tampan perdebatkan.

Masalahnya adalah dua orang mahasiswa kembar _fraternal_ yang tengah berteriak-teriak dari arah kafetaria.

Telinga Law yang semulanya sakit bertambah semakin sakit ketika si pemuda berbintik kembali meneriakkan nama adik laki-lakinya yang katanya sangat _lucu_ dan _menggemaskan_. Dikedua tangan pemuda raven tersebut terlihat berlembar-lembar foto bayi yang terlihat menjijikkan. Itu juga menjadi alasan kedua mata Law yang memiliki warna yang begitu indah perlahan berubah iritasi.

Sebab, di foto-foto tersebut terlihat seorang balita gemuk dengan liur yang menetes di atas lantai. Ada pula gambar si bayi yang tengah tertidur dengan liur yang juga menetes. Oh.. Fotonya juga basah.. Apa mungkin _bocah_ tersebut yang telah membasahi fotonya sendiri atau— si pemuda raven berbintik menjadi pelaku pembasahan foto tersebut melalui air liur miliknya? _Ahh_.. Sepertinya tidak mungkin kecuali jika si pemuda berbintik tersebut terkena _narcolepsy_ mendadak seperti biasanya.

Lalu, tak hanya si raven berbintik mirip itik naik motor _matic_ yang tengah menunjukkan foto-foto nista tersebut namun kembarannya yang memiliki surai keriting mirip mie yang baru setengah matang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Bedanya pemuda blonde tersebut menunjukan benda-benda buatan tangan yang tidak layak disebut _seni_.

Bagaimana tidak jika si blonde menunjukkan gambar makhluk _abstrak_ yang adik mereka namai ' _Sabo dan_ _Ace_ '. Lalu boneka beruang yang lebih mirip dengan boneka santet karena banyaknya jarum dan benang yang masih tertinggal di tubuh boneka beruang yang malang tersebut. Tak hanya itu, namun si blonde juga menunjukan bento ala kadarnya yang terlihat sangat acak-acakan.

Law tidak mengerti.

Law yang awalnya pintar mendadak bodoh di hadapan dua makhluk bernama _duo brother complex_ tersebut.

Bagaimana mungkin kedua pria muda di depannya begitu senang dengan apa yang dibuat adik mereka yang _gendut_ itu? Okay.. sebenarnya itu hanya pemikiran Law ketika dirinya melihat foto-foto di kedua tangan Ace. Tidak berbakat dalam hal membuat apapun. Nah..Yang ini Law lihat dari kedua tangan si blonde bernama Sabo perihal dirinya yang kembali menyombongkan sang adik yang juga membuat miniatur kapal bajak laut yang lebih mirip baskom kobokan.

Adik yang bodoh!

Dan yang ini Law juga mengambilnya dari pemikiran sendiri.

Lalu, manja!

Karena adik dari duo kembar _fratelnal_ tersebut sepertinya mendapat manjaan super dari kedua kakaknya yang sangat sangat sangaaaattt menyayangi dan mencintainya.

Law bukannya iri karena Law pun sebenarnya mempunyai seorang adik. Adik perempuannya bahkan lebih bisa disombongkan. Lamie adalah gadis baik, manis dan cantik yang menjadi idola tiap laki-laki di sekolah menengah pertamanya. Bukankah adik Law lebih baik dari pada adik kedua kembar _fratelnal_ itu?

Yang sudah tidak berbakat, bodoh, tak ada bentuk di tubuhnya pula dalam artian tambun!

Law menggeram! Law ingin menjejalkan kaos kaki milik Bepo di mulut Ace dan Sabo agar kedua makhluk tersebut diam atau lebih bagusnya lagi mati karena keracunan aroma oksigen!

Law akan dengan senang hati menjadi tukang gali kubur jikalau dirinya memang bisa melenyapkan nyawa dari dua makhluk berisik tersebut.

Alhasil seorang pemuda bersurai platinum bersin karena dirinya merasa seperti sedang di _pikirkan_ oleh seseorang.

 **SALAH!**

Kembali ke awal. Dimana Ace dan Sabo masih saja memperlihatkan apa yang mereka bawa pada orang-orang di seluruh kafetaria yang anehnya membuat seorang gadis paling cantik menjerit senang dan pria paling sangar menjerit lebay. Serius?! Bagaimana mungkin hal itu bisa terjadi? Tak hanya mereka namun sang anggota B.E.M bersurai merah muda sampai merona merah dengan kepala yang ia jedotkan ke tembok terdekat. Mungkin ini yang menjadi alasan sang B.E.M sering memakai bandana di kepalanya. Sebab, keningnya penuh sekali dengan bekas benjolan.

Law kembali memperhatikan seluruh isi kafetaria.

Ternyata oh ternyata. Tak hanya gadis cantik seperti Hancock, preman kampus seperti Bartolomeo dan anggota badan eksekutif mahasiswa seperti Coby yang rela mengeluarkan uang demi mendapatkan salah satu barang bawaan yang dimiliki kedua kembar _fraternal_ tersebut namun para adik kelas yang cantik dan sexy nya bukan main sampai rela-rela menggoda Ace dan Sabo agar mereka mendapatkan benda yang mereka mau.

Dengan ini, Law sampai menganga dengan kedua mata terbelalak.

 _Crooott!_

" _AAAAARRRGGGHHH_!"

"KAPTEN!"

" _HWAAA_!"

"M-maaf Kapten!"

Oh.. Rupanya Shachi salah sasaran pemirsa.

Saus pedas yang hendak ia semprotkan lagi pada burgernya dengan mulus berbelok dan melukai mata sang Trafalgar Law yang rupanya masih membola.

Alhasil Penguin dan Bepo berteriak-teriak di depan ponsel mereka masing-masing dengan air mata yang terlihat deras mengalir.

"HALLO?! HALLO?!"

"CEPATTTT! PANGGIL AMBULANNNN!"

"Maaf teman-teman. Aku tidak bisa ikutan. Ponselku low bat."

"..."

"..."

 **PLETAK!**

" _HWAAA_!"

Dan diakhiri dengan Shachi di lempar burger berisi batu.

.

.

"Kapten.. Maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja melukai matamu!" Shachi. Pemuda bersurai merah tersebut tak hentinya terus merengek di hadapan Law yang tengah berbaring di atas ranjang rawat. Padahal aslinya Shachi merengek karena masih merasakan sakit akibat dilempar batu beberapa saat yang lalu.

Di arah lain Law hanya bisa merutuk kesal. Padahal kedua matanya tengah dikompres dengan es batu yang Law harapkan bisa meredakan panas yang diderita kedua matanya.

Okay.. Awalnya hanya panas karena kesal melihat duo brother complex dan sekarang Law mengalami panas mata dalam artian yang sebenarnya.

"Sudah ku katakan Shachi! Jangan memakai saus saset jika kau mau menuangkannya di atas burgermu!"

"Kenapa kau malah menyalahkanku, Bepo?"

"Bepo tidak menyalahkanmu, Shachi! Tapi gara-gara kau, Kapten sekarang terbaring di ruang kesehatan."

"Dan kenapa kau juga menyelahkanku, Penguin?"

Pada akhirnya telinga Law pun bertambah sakit karena perdebatan ketiga temannya itu.

"KALIAN BERTIGA! DIAMLAHHHHH!"

"B-Baik, Kapten!"

.

.

Sore datang begitu cepat dan di sore ini pula Ace dan Sabo belum berhenti berkicau sampai detik ini juga dimana kedua pemuda tersebut tengah menceritakan kelakuan lucu adik mereka dan membuat beberapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi tak dikenal kabur karenanya.

Jelas saja. Memangnya siapa yang mau mendengarkan cerita dari dua orang pria gila tak dikenal seperti Ace dan Sabo?

Sebenarnya gak gila-gila amat. Gak terlalu _gak_ di kenal juga kok. Ace dan Sabo sebenarnya masihlah dua mahasiswa baru yang menghuni kampus satu minggu yang lalu.

Dalam artian mereka berdua masih mahasiswa pindahan baru, _coy_!

Yang membuat Law penasaran cuma satu. Kenapa tiap duo kembar _fraternal_ tersebut ditanya mana foto adik mereka yang _baru_ mereka malah terlihat gelagapan?

Apa memang benar jika kedua pemuda tersebut menyembunyikan fakta tentang adik mereka yang kurang dalam hal rupa tapi tetap ingin menyombongkan karena tidak punyanya mereka adik yang lain.

Dengan itu, Law menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin walaupun dirinya sendiri terlihat begitu memprihatinkan.

"Kapten, bagaimana dengan kedua matamu?"

"Masih sakit!" Balasan yang ketus. Shachi sampai pundung di buatnya.

"Tenanglah sobat. Kapten hanya sedang PMS." Alhasil Law pun memelotoi Bepo dengan kedua mata yang memerah.

"M-maksudku... Perasaan Marah Sekali. _Hehehe_."

 **Gluk!**

Dan Bepo pun sukses ikut pundung di pojokan. Niat melucu namun malah di tatap tajam oleh orang yang bersangkutan.

" _Hosh_!"

Law menghela napas bosan. Gara-gara ketiga temannya tadi, sekarang Law melupakan sakit dan perihnya mata yang ia miliki. Alhasil Law membuang es batu yang ia genggam dan melemparnya langsung ke kepala—

 **Bletak!**

Ace?

"Anjir! Sapa yang ngelempar kepala, gue?"

 **Busyettt!**

Law sungguh ikut salah sasaran pemirsa. Law lupa jika dua brother complex tersebut selain berisik, berwajah cukup tampan. Iya.. Law akui itu. Walau sebanarnya masih tampan wajah Law sih. _Uhuk_! Kaya raya.. Iya.. Law juga mengakui kenyataan itu. Berotak encer. Aslinya mereka saingan untuk menjadi juara di kelas masing-masing. Dan banyak penguntitnya. Terbukti dengan Hancock, Bartolomeo dan Coby yang tengah bersembunyi di semak-semak dengan teropong jarak jauh yang tengah mereka gunakan. Namun rupanya Ace dan Sabo adalah berandalan di kampus mereka. Mereka doyan judi dan membolos seenaknya. Pesta minum bahkan sampai merusak fasilitas milik sekolah mereka yang baru.

Oh _Kami-sama.._ kenapa sih masukin Ace dan Sabo di kampus yang sama dengannya?

Dengan ini Law hanya bisa tepok jidat. Ia bingung harus bagaimana.

" _Eh_... elu, ranting kurus. Maju sini." Ace mulai berkoar. Kedua tangan ia silangkan di depan dadanya. Tak hanya Ace namun si blonde ikut berbalik dengan seringai menakutkan yang ia perlihatkan. Tangan kanannya seakan gatal ingin meremas. Hal itu terbukti dengan Sabo yang membunyikan jari-jarinya tanpa di sentuh oleh tangannya yang satu lagi.

Di sisi lain Penguin sampai gemetaran. Ia langsung menyikut tangan Sachi dan Bepo untuk ikut kabur menyelamatkan diri. Dan parahnya mereka melakukan apa kata intruksi Penguin dan meninggalkan Law yang mulai di dekati duo kembar _fraternal_.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Langkah kaki yang bergema mulai terdengar dan membuat semua orang di kampus tersebut sampai menolah dan akhirnya menonton dari tempat staraegis.

Apa-apan coba mereka?

Mau melihat pertarungan?

"Ayo lawan gue cungkring. Kalau elu menang, elu boleh macarin adik gue."

 **WHAT The-**

 **BLETAK!**

"ACE! Luffy bukan taruhan bego! Dia adik kita yang paling lucu dan imut. Masa mau dikasih sama preman sih?"

Gak sadar tuh si blonde jika dirinya adalah preman terkenal dari Kota Goa.

" _Shit_! Sakit banget, Bo! _Sorry_ , Bo! Gue lupa."

Minta di getok lagi nih si Ace.

Law perlahan bergidik. Walaupun Ace mengatakan taruhan tersebut dengan sungguh-sungguh. Law sebenarnya ogah jika harus menang dan dirinya diharuskan berpacaran dengan adik dari duo brother complex tersebut. Law masih normal! Law masih suka cewek cakep dengan tubuh bohay dan bukannya seorang cowok dengan perawakan gembrot!

Law menolak di jodohkan! Law bahakan lebih memilih _kalah_ ketimbang berpacaran dengan anak bernama _Luffy_ itu.

Law terus menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi sampai Ace kembali membuka suaranya.

" _Tck_! Napa diam gitu, eh? Elu takut kalah mah gue?"

Sembarangan!

Law bukannya takut.

Law hanya ogah dengan taruhan barusan.

Law gak mau pacaran sama cowok jelek alias _kurang_ dalam hal rupa.

Law bukannya pilih-pilih.

Namun emangnya kalian mau jika punya pacar jelek terus hanya kalian yang di puji? Law maunya dia dan pasangannya sama-sama di puji. Jadi, apa yang Law harapkan itu adalah hal baik-baik pemirsa. Jadi jangan salah sangka.

"Udahlah Ace.. Kita pulang, yuk.. Lu sebentar lagi pulang. Kalau keduluan, kita gak bisa bikin makanan buat dia, kan kasihan adik kita yang imut nunggu makanan atau lebih parahnya lagi adik kita akan minta di buatin makanan sama cowok beralis spiral itu."

Tiba-tiba. Bayangan api merah seakan terlihat berkobar di seluruh tubuh Ace. Law sendiri sampai _shock_. Apa si raven membakar dirinya sendiri dengan panas matahari yang minim?

"Nggak! NGGAAKK! ADEK GUE , LU TERSAYANG YANG IMUTNYA GAK KETULUNGAN JANAGN SAMPAI MAKAN DARI TANGAN ORANG LAIN...! SI PIRANG KURANG AJAR ITU. NGOMONGNYA AJA DOYAN CEWEK EHH.. ADEK GUE DIA EMBAT JUGA. PAKE ADA ACARA SUAP-SUAPAN LAGI."

Okay.. Jadi.. ceritanya Ace curhat ya.?

"Makanya Ace.. Kita harus cepat pulang. Atau temannya yang mirip lumut itu juga akan datang dan ngajak Lu kita pulang sampai tersasar ke hotel _iya iya._ "

 **Nying!**

Yang ini ngajak ribut!

" _Oh_ _My_ _gosh_! Adek gue bakalan di _perkaos_ dong!"

Lebay lu, Ace!

"Nggak lah bego! Lulu sebelum di perkaos maksudnya di perkosa eh., diperkaos! _Tck_! Palingan dia bakalan mendesah duluan."

Ini sebenarnya duo brother complex ngomongin apa sih?

"iya.. Mendesah kayak waktu kemarin kita nyentuh pantat bohay nya."

"Lalu dilanjut dengan ngelus pinggangnya."

"Lehernya juga."

"lalu..

 **POLISIIII!**

 **TOLOONGGG!**

 **ADA DUA BROTHER COMPLEX YANG MELECEHKAN ADIK SENDIRI!**

" _ARGH_! Cukup, Bo elu bikin _Ace_ _junior_ bangun."

" _Ehehe_.. Gue juga kayaknya."

Kampret nih duo kembar.

Law masih saja menganga. Tak hanya Law namun para mahaiswa dan mahasiswi yang menonton sampai terbelalak shock dengan hidung bercucuran darah. Wajah mereka nampak memerah dan sebagain lagi sudah pingsan duluan karena pergi ke alam super cabul.

"Tapi, Bo.. Kita apain tuh si cungkring? Masa mau dibiarin sih? Dia ngelempar gue pake es batu segede gini loh."

"Kalu gue lempar lu ama pantat Lu-chan mau gak?"

"MAU BANGET!"

 **What?**

"Kalu begitu ayo pul—

"Ace! Sabo! Syukurlah kalian masih disini."

"..."

"..."

"..."

 **Jleb!**

Panah cupit yang jumlahnya seribu buah sukses menusuk hati seluruh penghuni kampus khususnya untuk semua wanita. Di sisi lain Hancock sudah terkapar duluan diikuti oleh Bartolomeo yang kini menangis lebay.

Sisa dari para wanita tersebut langsung terpesona pada si remanja raven dengan gaya yang sangat keren dengan wajah yang luar biasa tampan.

Ace dan Sabo sampai _shock_. Mereka buru-buru melepas jaket yang mereka kenakan dan memakainya pada sang adik tercinta untuk menyembunyikan wajah dan badannya adik kesayangan mereka.

Wajah Ace dan Sabo tampak berkeringat dingin. Mereka tampak bingung harus mengapakan adik mereka yang setengah berontak dalam jaket mereka.

"Lu! Sudah ku bilang untuk tidak datang ke sini!"

"iya Lu.. Disini banyak Om dan Tante jelalatan!"

"Kalau kamu mau pamer jadi juara satu tanding basket mending kita bicaranya di rumah saja."

"Iya, Lu. Lalu jangan bilang juga jika kamu kesini hanya mau belagu karena dapat nilai seratus dalam tiap mata pelajaran."

Sembulan kepala mulai terlihat dan si remaja raven mulai melihat ke arah kakak-kakaknya setelah menarik nafas dengan susah payah.

"Ih. Sabo dan Ace apa-apaan sih?. Aku kan hanya ingin menjemput kalian. Lagian jemput kan gak ada hubungannya dengan aku jadi juara atau membanggakan diri sendiri pada kalian."

Ace dan Sabo tepok jidat. Gak ngerti nih anak jika ke _virgin-_ an nya terancam di kampus mereka berdua.

"Nggak Lu! Sekali nggak boleh ya gak boleh!"

"Tapi. Ace—

"Serius, Lu! Ikuti kata-kata kami."

"Tapi, Sa—

"Benar, Lu! Sekarang pulang dan jangan jemput kami."

"Tapi—

"Sekali lagi, Lu—

" _Hiks_!"

 **JLEGER!**

Sabo dan Ace seakan tersambar petir dengan sangat dahsyatnya. Dada mereka sakit namun hati mereka merekah senang.

 _Loh?_

Berbeda dengan si remaja raven yang nampak bersedih. Ia mulai melihat kedua kakaknya dengan kedua mata berkca-kaca dengan bibir yang perlahan bergetar.

Wajahnya yang semula di cap tampan kini berubah menjadi pemandangan erotis karena fantasi yang berlebihan. Dimana si raven nampak seperti pemuda yang sehabis di _rape_ rame-rame karena terduduk di atas tanah dengan wajah memerah dan tatapan memelas yang ia perlihatkan.

Bonusnya!

Wajah si raven jadi berubah imut dan manis gak ketulungan.

Dengan ini giliran para cowok yang tertembak panah cupit dengan sembulan besar di masing-masing celana mereka. Yang paling parah adalah Coby. Sudah bagian celananya menyembul, _ehh.._ hidungnya malah bocor dengan darah. Bartolomeo juga. Ia makin menangis lebay dengan tangan yang nepuk-nepuk bagian selengkapnya agar tak terlihat terlalu besar.

 **Twitch!**

Tiba-tiba perempatan bertengger manis di pelipis Sabo. Ia murka! Sangat sangat sangat murka. Ia tidak mau jika sang adik kesayangan jadi tontonan satu kampus. Adiknya yang sudah terlihat imut dan _akhem_.. erotis seperti ini tidak boleh ada yang melihatnya. Cukup dirinya saja yang boleh lihat! Pengecualian untuk Ace.. soalnya tuh Ace adalah kembarannya sendiri. Kalau ga lihat ke _sexy_ -an adik mereka ketika terlihat seperti ini atau saat tidur setengah telanjang kan gak afdol.

Sama-sama kan lebih baik!

Intinya satu untuk berdua dan berdua untuk bersama-sama membuat fantasi cabul tetang sang adik tercinta!

Kembali ke TKP dimana sebuah teriakan mulai terdengar dan si blonde siap menjalankan aksinya.

" _HWAAA_! ADEK GUUEEEE!"

Dengan itu, Sabo langsung memanggul Luffy layaknya karung beras dan membawa remaja yang tengah merengek tersebut lari dari area kampus. Ace gak mau ketinggalan. Dia juga langsung mengambil ancang-ancang ketika seluruh mahasiswa dan mahasisiwi sekampus siap mengejar mereka.

Hening untuk sesaat. Sampai—

"EH LIHAT! KEPALA PAK DOFFY DI EEK-IN BUAYA HIJAU, TUH!"

Alhasil seluruh mata menoleh kebelakang dimana seorang Dosen pirang berkacamata unik dan bermantel buku pink yang begitu norak terlihat tengah mencium boneka buayanya dari arah pojok taman.

Hening perlahan terjadi dan sang Dosen mulai tersadar karena sedang di perhatikan.

"... A-aku bisa jelaskan."

Pandangan yang teralih kembali.

Oh.. Rupanya si kembar _fratelnal_ telah kabur bersama adik kesayangan mereka.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Hening yang kembali terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _HWAAAA_! MEREKA MENIPU KITA!"

"AYO KEJAAARR!"

"AYOO!"

 **BRAK!**

Dan akhirnya pintu gerbang kampus pun rusak karena diterobos makhluk-maksluk bernama _makhluk_ _buas_. Sang penjaga gerbang bahkan sampai bersembunyi. Tubuhnya gemetar dengan ingus yang siap meluncur ke tanah terdekat.

Tak hanya para makhluk buas yang berlarian namun rupanya, Shachi, Bepo dan Penguin ikutan lari marathon demi melihat sesuatu yang menurut mereka menarik.

Mereka bertiga tampak pergi meninggalkan Law yang sebenarnya nyaris diinjak masa dan sekarang terduduk di tanah berumput.

Otaknya yang biasanya encer kini malah mengolah kejadian tentang apa yang barusan terjadi.

Pertama.. Ia menghina adik Ace dan Sabo.

Kedua.. Law mengira kedua kembar _fraternal_ tersebut memiliki adik yang jelek, bodoh dan berbadan kurang oke.

Ketiga.. Law bertemu dengan remaja keren dan ganteng yang rupanya hanya jadi _sampul_ luar saja karena remaja tersebut sebenarnya memilki wajah yang manis dan imutnya bukan main, meenn!

Dan yang ke empat..

Law ikutan terangsang ketika melihat wajah memelas remaja yang selalu Ace dan Sabo sombongkan itu.!

Law sekarang berpikir, apa harus dirinya melawan Ace dan Sabo di lain waktu lalu menagih taruhan yang secara gamblang Ace sebutkan beberapa saat yang lalu?

Tentu saja..

Kenapa tidak?

Tapi sebelumnya Law harus membantu Ace dan Sabo kabur dulu atau.. Bawa kabur saja adik mereka dan ajak tersesat seperti si pemuda lumut yang pernah Sabo ceritakan.

Bawa ke hotel lalu ajak _ena_ _ena_ dan hasilnya Law akan _tinggal namanya saja._

.

.

.

 **End.**

 **Jahaha. Halo xD ketemu lagi dengan saya di fic baru. Fic ini terinspirasi dari boss saya yang gak berani negur salah satu anak buahnya yang baru dengan alasan " _Bukannya apa.. saya takut saat pulang tinggal namanya saja._ "**

 **Okay.. terlalu berlebihan memang. Tapi memang begini kenyataannya X'D bahkan teman-teman di tempat kerja pada jauhin tuh anak.**

 **Okay.. sampai jumpa di fic saya yang lain.**


End file.
